Elena Harper and the Cursed Eyes
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Set in the Marauder era, Elena Harper attends Hogwarts. She makes fast friends with Lily Evans and fast enemies with every Slytherin she comes across. Falling into a group of mischievous boys, she embraces pranks, secrets and several detentions. However, behind the general school drama, at night her dreams show things you would not expect...
1. Chapter 1: Entering Hogwarts

**Elena Harper and the Cursed Eyes**

 **Prologue**

"Here we have the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore, often proclaimed one of the greatest wizards of the age and indeed perhaps all time," the commentator explained exuberantly, stopping in front of a portrait of the great wizard. Two paintings sat side by side of Albus Dumbledore, one of him in his prime while his hair was still a fiery auburn and a more recent depiction on the right with his hair and beard the colour of snow and his expression much softer. Both paintings offered a smile from their frames, the more recent with a distinct twinkle in his eyes of many secrets none were privy to.

The audience listened with rapt attention as the commentator listed off Dumbledore's accomplishments from the defeat of Grindelward, to his contributions to research, to his position in Wizengamot, the great court. Dumbledore was perhaps the most well known of the great legends depicted in The Gallery of Wizards and Witches Most Extraordinary, a London museum and gallery dedicated to the magical people who added to history.

As the rehearsed speech on Dumbledore finished and the crowd went to continue further into the exhibit of "Legends Living Today", a lady in the crowd suddenly stopped, almost missing a display tucked away in the corner.

"Ah, but who is this, may I ask?"

The commentator stopped, paling slightly as she glanced uncomfortably at the fierce depiction of a witch.

"Oh that is a recent addition," she began quickly as interested murmurs spread along the crowd. She gulped and shook herself slightly, straightening her shoulders and restoring her composure. "I was at school with this witch, by comparison of the many greats we have seen, she is by far the youngest and most recent. I suppose if you are from abroad, you may not have received word about her adventures yet."

"So," a man interrupted impatiently. "What is this young lady's story?"

"Well…" the commentator began, again glancing up at the irritated expression darkening (and in her opinion rather ruining) the pretty doll-like face of the portrait. The commentator tried to put her thoughts in order, as the green eyes seemed to glare straight through her, giving her a case of the collywobbles. The witch in the portrait rolled her eyes at the fumbling, folding her arms impatiently. The commentator remarked to herself that the witch had been intimidating even as a child at Hogwarts and had only grown in ferocity of expression as she aged.

"This, ladies and gentleman, is Elena Harper. Perhaps one of the most interesting witches of our age. As some of you seem unaware of her story let us look back to the beginning of the tale. Elena Harper was born October 21st 1959. Not a lot is known about her earlier years so I will begin where records are a bit more reliable on September 1st, 1971."

 **Chapter One: Entering Hogwarts**

Elena Harper sighed in frustration as people bustled around her shoving to and fro, noisily expressing love and good wishes and crying as children were shoved onto a train with their luggage, jostling owls and cats carelessly as they tried not to fall over each other.

Really, did she _have_ to go to school? She was perfectly fine at home on her own, reading books and playing around with her magic in peace. Sitting in classrooms full of noisy, obnoxious children her own age did not appeal to her at all.

"Come now Ellie, please try and get along with the other children," the man beside her pleaded. He looked more frazzled than anyone else there, his hair a mess, clothes skewed and glasses half-hanging off his face. The eleven-year-old girl shot him a withering look. "Hogwarts is a great school, you'll love it there!"

She decided not to answer and simply quirked an eyebrow at him pointedly in disagreement.

"If nothing else it's a huge magical castle with a large forest to explore, you'll find something to interest you I'm sure," he said with a bright smile, instantly shaving ten years off his appearance with his genuine enthusiasm. "Plenty of magical creatures and enough interesting spells to achieve anything you want!"

"Sure," she said dismissively. She was interested in learning and exploring deep down, however currently standing in the chaotic train station she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but annoyance.

"Promise Daddy you'll be good and try to make friends," he pleaded, bending to look her directly in the eyes. "Human friends, your own age," he added and she frowned.

"Sure Pa, whatever you say."

"Excellent!" he beamed, catching the eye of a nearby witch with his bright grin. Elena's sharp death-glare behind her father's back quickly made the witch pale and scurry away. "Now on to the train with you, don't want you to be late!"

"If you hadn't of slept in we wouldn't be running late in the first place," Elena grumbled as she was ushered toward the nearest door. The train gave a warning whistle and her father panicked, all but shoving her on and blocking the door so she couldn't escape.

"I'll write lots Ellie, tell you all about my adventures," he promised in a fluster as everyone around him started waving and calling frantically to those on the train. "I love you and I'll miss you everyday and I'm so, so proud of you, my darling."

For a moment Elena's face softened into a warm smile full of love and kindness.

"I love you too, Papa. Don't blow the house or yourself up while I'm away. I look forward to all the letters you can write," she said and he crushed her to him in a tight hug.

"Oh my baby girl," he said in a choked voice and she grimaced at the tears. The doors shut, almost trapping him on the train too. She pressed her hands against the glass separating them as her father did too and she felt sad at how cold the barrier between them was. He grinned his biggest, brightest smile and her chest felt tight as she realized this was really happening and she wouldn't see her father for almost a year.

"I love you, be good!" he called as the train began moving forward, beginning its long journey. Elena watched as her father waved enthusiastically at her, holding his gaze until he became too small to see and as the train turned a bend he disappeared completely.

"Well," Elena sighed softly, glancing down at the cage she had by her side. "Guess it's just you and me now Penna."

The young ural owl glanced up at her mistress with a mature gentleness and made a soft cooing noise. Taking it as reassurance, Elena cracked a small smile and nodded to the bird.

"Okay, now to find somewhere to sit. Maybe socialize to keep Pa happy."

Elena huffed as carriage after carriage she tried was already full of students. She had poked her head in twice to ask some older students if she could have a seat (as they had half a carriage spare) and they had sneered at her as if she were hippogriff poo.

Certainly a _glowing_ opinion was forming of these asshole students. She grit her teeth, took a deep breath, forced her father's happy, _pleading_ face to the forefront of her mind and decided to try again. This carriage was also mostly empty but at least the people inside looked closer to her age.

Slamming the door open a tad forcefully (she was rightfully in a sour mood after all), she forced a painful smile on her face. The two people stared at her in alarm, however the boy's face quickly soured in contempt. _Oh, here we go again._

"Hi," Elena ground out, ignoring how it was very close to a snap. "I was late getting on the train and most of the seats are taken." She glanced at the girl who looked a lot more inviting. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed, much to Elena's surprise, quickly moving her belongings (and cat) out of the way to make room. "Please, take a seat," she finished breathlessly, gesturing to the place next to her as if it were a seat of honour.

"Oh, umm, thanks," Elena said dumbfounded. She didn't miss how the boy went from horrified to furious to sulking as she sat herself down and rested Penna at her side. The owl peered at them all curiously and then fluffed herself pretending to be ready for sleep, opening one eye at intervals to sneakily check her mistress who was clearly uncomfortable.

Elena awkwardly played with the end of one of her pigtails as the pair stared at her, the girl in amazement and the boy wishing her to combust. Ignoring the tension, the cat decided to pad over and inspect the owl, who fluffed up a little more but otherwise chose to ignore it.

"Oh!" the girl gasped, snatching up her cat and pulling it away. "I'm so sorry, she's ever so nosy and she's never seen an owl and oh goodness I haven't even introduced myself I'm so sorry you're the first witch I've ever seen besides me and I'm nervous and-"

Elena stared in confusion as the witch spoke a mile a minute her face flushing in her fluster to the point it matched her flaming hair, until she ran out of breath, cleared her throat and then thrust out her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans and I'm a muggle-born it's very nice to meet you," she blurted out quickly, green eyes glittering in earnest.

"Elena Harper, nice to meet you," Elena said cautiously, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. The boy curled his lip at her and chose not to join the introductions. Noticing the look for the first time, Lily turned to the boy, hands on hips and shot him a stern look.

"Severus, introduce yourself!"

"I don't see why I should, I don't like her," he stated scathingly and Elena matched his glare with an equally ferocious one of her own.

"Likewise, asshole."

"Severus!" Lily admonished and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Severus Snape, don't talk to me."

"I'm so sorry about him," Lily apologized, eyes shining with worry. "He's not very good with new people is all, he's really nice when you get to know him, he's my best friend!"

Elena and Severus shared a sneering look that promised no 'getting to know' would happen on either side if they could help it. The cat tried to pad over again and Elena worried Lily would combust from stress and held a hand up to stop the speech.

"It's cool, I just don't gel with some people. Severus and I don't have to get on, we're happy ignoring each other. The cat is fine; my owl is used to animals and is equally as nosy. I've never lived with muggles, why don't you tell me about it?" Elena provided and Lily seemed to deflate as the tension left her. As she relaxed and the flush left her face, Elena remarked that she was quite pretty and seemed easily likeable and genuine. At least she hit the jackpot with one of the people she had to share this train journey with, shame about the other.

"Oh well, I'm not sure what is different exactly because living with muggles is all I've ever known. None of them ever knew about magic so it was all very strange when it first started happening. Books levitating and flowers budding, it was all really peculiar!" Lily explained and Elena nodded in interest, the cat becoming bored with Penna and curling up on Elena's lap instead. Penna fluffed indignantly and went to sleep in a mood.

"I've grown up around magic so that was all fairly normal to me but I can imagine how strange it must have been for you."

"Can you really?" Severus interjected scathingly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"If you're just going to be rude be quiet will you," Elena snapped and Severus sneered at her but paused as he caught Lily's upset expression and decided to pointedly look out the window.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a plump young woman poked her head through the door, cheeks rosy and smile kind.

"Oh, yes please!" Lily cried, eager to try anything new. The trolley lady pushed the door open further so they could look and Lily and Elena both purchased a handful of sweet treats. "I bought sandwiches too if you'd like one, they're strawberry jam."

"Sounds great," Elena said with a smile, ignoring Severus's huff as the best she was going to get in current circumstances.

The girls shared sandwiches and sweets, Elena explaining about the chocolate frogs in time for Lily to catch it as it jumped free and all about how Bertie Botts Beans were a bit hit and miss so a sniff was usually a good idea first and how Cauldron Cakes always had the best surprise centres.

Conversation flourished between topics such as what to expect at Hogwarts, what houses would be best, all about their pets, the different things Lily had read and was it really true that you could actually _fly_ on a _broom_?

Severus remained resolutely out of the conversation at all times despite multiple efforts from Lily and continued to sulk the rest of the journey.

As night began to fall Lily became increasingly impatient, asking every ten minutes how much longer they thought the journey would be. Eventually the train slowed and came to a halt and Elena sighed with relief. She'd never been on a train before but she decided it was awful. At least a portkey or side-along apparation were _quick_.

"This way, first years this way!" a voice boomed over the crowd. They flooded out of the train and Lily grasped Elena and Severus tightly as she tried to keep them together in the crowd. Elena's mood progressively worsened as they were squeezed through a sea of people after the tallest man Elena had seen and then squeezed onto a tiny boat with people who seemed determined to capsize it.

The journey across the lake was short but the castle looked glorious, looming impressively over them with a backdrop of stars as far as the eye could see. The clear sky and dazzling view put Elena at ease a bit as it seemed at least something on the journey here looked pretty good. The castle looked big enough to explore and hopefully held enough secrets to keep her interested for the next few years. She made a plan to map every nook and cranny of the place and find all the weird things hidden away and best places to visit.

"Isn't it amazing?" Lily whispered in awe and Elena nodded in agreement. Didn't look too shabby. Far too many people for her taste but she was sure she could make it work.

They reached the other side of the lake and all clamored out of the boat and onto the bank. Elena almost managed to fall on her face and shot a glare at the boy who sniggered at her when she did.

"First years, come along!" a stern, female voice called above the crowd. A tall witch with sharp features beckoned them all closer, a lantern in one hand and her wand in the other. Seeing the logic, Elena performed a quick lumos so she could see better and stepped over a wayward toad, the boy behind her scooping it up and muttering apologies.

"How did you do that?" Lily whispered excitedly, bringing out her own wand eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you grew up muggle," Elena said apologetically. "Incantation is 'lumos' when you want the light, to stop it's 'nox'."

Lily was hasty to follow the instructions and beamed when her wand lit in front of her. She glanced around at the other students and noticed no one else had their wands out and blushed.

"Maybe we should shut our wands off for now but can we practice later?" she whispered, following up with a quick 'nox' and looking even more excited when her wand went out.

"Sure," Elena said with a shrug, looking puzzled at the term 'shutting off'. How do you 'shut off' something?

They stopped in front of a huge set of wooden double doors and the students shifted nervously. Elena could just make out some light peaking through and the hum of noise hidden behind. She played idly with the end of one of her pigtails, turning it over in her fingers in boredom as Lily fidgeted next to her. Severus took care to give dirty looks to everyone around him and stand as close to Lily as he could.

"Form an orderly line. Once inside the great hall you will be called one by one to take part in The Sorting Ceremony where you will be sorted into a house; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All houses have different strengths and will support you in your time here. Once you have been sorted, go to your designated house table and take a seat. More will be explained later. Are there any questions?" the witch asked curtly.

Elena debated asking when they got to eat because she was starving but decided against it seeing as she was in a sea of strangers. They shifted into a line, Lily close behind her and the doors opened to reveal a well-lit banquet hall. The noise and warmth washed over them as they walked in, four long tables full of students of all ages. Elena took note of the empty plates and assumed they'd be getting food after the sorting and hoped it wouldn't take too long.

The sorting began with a hat singing a song and although Elena found the lyrics quite tedious, Lily's expression of utter confusion was excellent and kept her entertained through the whole thing.

"When I call your name, step up and take a seat on the stool where The Sorting Hat will decide the best house for you. First up, Alastair Abbot."

A mousy boy stepped forward and sheepishly went to put the hat on his head. He went through various facial expressions which Elena likened to constipation before the hat blurted out "Hufflepuff!" and the boy sighed in relief as a table erupted in cheers. Well, at least you know which table is yours. The witch read through the A's and then got to the B's.

"Sirius Black," the witch called and a boy walked smugly up to the front like he owned the place. Elena narrowed her eyes in dislike and hoped she didn't get stuck in the same house as that apparent asshole; he'd been the one who laughed at her getting (falling) out of the boat.

"Gryffindor!"

Ugh, sod it. Maybe the hat would think she was smart instead. She scoffed at herself knowing that was unlikely.

Name after name was called in alphabetical order and Elena rolled her eyes impatiently. Finally, Lily was called and hesitated a moment behind Elena before raising her chin and walking forwards. Elena gave her a pat on the shoulder, a nod and smile to be friendly and Lily gained a little more colour in her cheeks. Lily put on the hat and sat still as a statue for a moment before the hat announced "Gryffindor!" and she all but skipped to the table of red and gold that cheered and clapped for her.

Elena zoned out for a while waiting for the F's and G's to be done and then finally caught wind of her own name.

"Selena Harper!"

Growling to herself she stormed up to the front, stopping by the witch for a moment.

"It's Elena _not_ Selena," she hissed and continued her way up to the hat. "Alright singing hat, do your worst," she grumbled and slammed it on her head, the rim falling over her eyes and covering her nose. "Damn it."

"The heart of a lion if I ever saw one! This can only be Gryffindor!" the hat announced and Elena pulled it off, hair flying everywhere around her head and walked calmly over to the cheering table. She couldn't help but spot Lily smiling so wide it was a wonder she didn't split her face, clapping excitedly. Elena offered her a thankful smile and took the seat she'd saved especially, looking down at the plate and wishing it full.

"You're a right firecracker snapping at McGonnagall on the first day," the redhead boy said to her left. He looked a few years older but was grinning, seemingly impressed, so she decided he wasn't a threat. An identical head popped round the side of him and took her aback a second, as what could only be his identical twin agreed.

"She'll give us a run for our money if we aren't careful!"

"Isn't it exciting that we're in the same house!" Lily gushed and Elena smiled at her excitement. "Hopefully Severus is in the same house too!" The smile was replaced with a grimace. "Oh come on Elena, don't be like that! He really is great when you get to know him!"

"To you maybe," Elena stated.

More names were called as each of the four tables grew. Finally Severus was called and went to take a seat. Lily grasped Elena's hand anxiously and Elena looked between her hand and Lily in confusion, wondering if this was normal for girls.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced and Lily's hopeful expression fell into disappointment.

"You'll still have classes with him," Elena reassured. "Plus dorms are separated into girls and boys anyway so it doesn't make a whole lot of difference."

"You're right," Lily relented, though her smile wasn't quite as bright.

The last of the names was called and sorted and the tall witch removed the hat and stool. Elena looked at her plate expectantly and her stomach growled on cue. _Where's the food?!_

"Now the welcome speech from our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore," the witch announced. Elena groaned as students clapped for the bearded old man who stepped up to the podium.

"For those new, welcome to Hogwarts and to our old friends, welcome back. Professor Violet, who will now teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, has replaced Professor Menagerie. Otherwise, just a few school rules before we can begin our delicious feast."

Elena swore the cheeky old boot looked her right in the eye when he said the part about food, a twinkle in his eye. She scowled at him.

"Firstly, The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Second, a new Whomping Willow has been planted near the perimeter for Professor Sprout to research but is a tad temperamental so please see to keep your distance from it or it may give you a rather nasty thwack. Third, we are subject to random searches at times so please do not be alarmed if you see Ministry officials accompanied by Dementors now and then, they shall not do you any harm. Finally, prefects will explain to you your curfew, dorm password and hand out your class schedule after the feast, please see fit to question them to your hearts desire. With that, I do believe it is time to quiet our growling stomachs." Elena's stomach gave a rather loud roar in agreement. "Let us feast!"

Immediately the plates were piled high with food and Elena was assaulted with mouth-watering smells and sights.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," she declared in delight, shoving everything she could reach on her plate. Lily laughed and reached for some roast potatoes.

"You have such a big appetite!"

Elena nodded, her cheeks full like a hamster as she raced through her food as though it would disappear again. She was pleasantly stuffed when it did disappear, only for a variety of puddings to appear. Suddenly finding room, Elena grabbed a generous helping of trifle, apple pie, chocolate cake and ice-cream and gobbled it all. Lily looked rather shocked but simply shook her head laughing as Elena patted her swollen belly in contentment.

"Okay first-years, follow me!" an older girl called with a reluctant looking boy at her side. Assuming these were the prefects, Lily immediately jumped up, dragging Elena with her, who was full to the point that only sleep interested her, and charged after the prefects.

"Breakfast is 7 until 9, lunch is 12 until 2 and dinner is 6 until 8. Curfew is at 10. Any student caught out of bed after curfew will receive detention and have points docked from their house. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. The password changes every week and we will inform you of what it is. The password this week is 'chivalrous champions'," the girl recited as if from a script. The boy prefect offered only a yawn as his input. Elena completely agreed. "You will all have the same classes and your timetable is on the noticeboard. Take care to memorise it."

Elena decided that Lily would memorise it so there was no need for her to.

They were directed to the staircase for girls and finally made their way into their dorm. Elena wasted no time spotting her trunk and belly-flopping onto her bed with a sigh of contentment. Lily followed at a slower pace but giggled at Elena's relaxed expression.

Elena found the energy to pull herself up to sit up and peek at the other girls that entered the room. Lily was on her right and next to the door. There was a large window between their beds that looked over the grounds and the lake they had rowed across. A great forest stretched out to the distance, blurred by the darkness of night.

"Hey!" a girl announced, flopping onto the bed on the other side of Elena. She had short dark hair and a bright expressive face that was round and warm. She was otherwise small wand waif-like. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alice!"

"Elena," she provided and Lily fidgeted excitedly before chirping her name to introduce herself. Two other girls entered the room together, one with a mass of blonde curls and a sprinkle of freckles and the other tall with dark straight hair. They shyly introduced themselves as Marlene and Emmeline (which immediately boggled Elena, she was certain to mix up such similar names). They whispered conversation excitedly amongst themselves but the excitement of the day soon caught up with them all and they were fast asleep before the rest of the tower fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductory Classes

A/N: Thank you for reading this story so far! The beginning is a bit slow as the journey starts but will pick up soon enough. I would love to know any thoughts you have.

Thank you to SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover and GhostDoor for taking the time to review!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Introductory classes**

Elena awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright as she surveyed her surroundings. Soft snores sounded the room as the light of dawn trickled in, making paths across the floor.

With a shaky sigh, Elena pushed her hair out of her sweaty face and pulled herself up, gathering her things for a shower. A little bathroom was connected to the room with three shower cubicles in a row, three toilet cubicles and three sinks. Hopefully they wouldn't all need to go at the same time.

As Elena scrubbed herself clean and got ready for her day she marvelled at the oddity of it all. In her memory she had only shared a living space for long periods with her clumsy father. Changing into her new uniform quickly, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and smirked at the bold red of her tie. Really was there ever any question she would be a Gryffindor?

She pulled at the skirt moodily and glared at it. She was always a tomboy despite her father's best efforts so this really was going to be a pain. A quick blast with a drying charm and she was ready to go… several hours too early.

With a sigh she sauntered back over to collapse on her bed, pausing to open the window for her dear Penna who seemed just as disconcerted having to share an owlery with all the other birds. Despite being used to her father's owls, Penna had never been in a building full of them making a racket.

The grey owl hopped onto Elena's bed beside her and observed her quizzically.

"Yeah, I know," Elena sighed and shot a sharp look at Lily's playful ginger cat now that Penna was out of her cage. A smile twitched at her lips when Penna nibbled at her cheek. "Big first day for both of us, huh?"

The owl responded with a soft coo.

"Should we go explore?"

The owl blinked at her and Elena frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded your company but if you want to stay here, don't terrorise the cat and don't poo on my bed."

Elena stretched lethargically as she trotted down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, debating what to do to pass the time. She could have a good nose around her common room; no one was likely to be up yet. Her dad had said that Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's were usually the early risers (he completely missed that Ravenclaw stereotype, how he wasn't in Hufflepuff she honestly couldn't fathom).

Sneaking across the room quickly she peered at the notice board for the general information; quidditch try-outs, house cup, choir, homework club, OWL meet-ups, Hogsmeade visits. Dismissing it all as unimportant, she looked at the paintings lining the walls, the impersonations all asleep, the thick red curtains lining the wall-to-floor windows and the roaring fire with plush red sofas and chairs dotted around. A rather ugly and beaten rug lay under her feet and she was pleasantly surprised how homely the tower was considering its walls of grey stone.

"O-oh…"

The soft voice spooked her and she spun around ready to defend herself (although she really wasn't doing anything wrong) and saw a frail looking boy who looked as though he wanted nothing else than to shrink into the wall and hide.

"Didn't expect anyone else to be up," Elena said taken aback by his shy demeanour.

"C-couldn't sleep," the boy said quietly, squeaking when she strolled over for a closer look.

"First year?" Elena asked and he gulped then nodded. Deciding that she should start the year off positively and make as many friends as possible before she set into her usual anti-social state, she thrust out her hand.

"I'm Elena Harper, nice to meet you," she offered.

"Not Selena?" the boy asked softly and her lip quirked at his cheeky joke, unable to take offence at the softness of his tone. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He clasped her hand, his fingers taking a moment to find their bravery before they tightened in a solid shake.

She beckoned him over to sit in front of the fire, he looked pale and peaky and she truly believed he hadn't slept a wink.

"What are the other Gryffindor boys in our year like?" she asked, plopping down next to him. He looked rather startled at her proximity (should she have taken the arm chair?) and blushed; his cheeks and ears turning pink. _A boy this shy in Gryffindor? This should be interesting._

"They seem nice enough, from what I could tell in so short a time," he said and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I guess it's hard to judge at first glance," she admitted and he nodded, his pale face shining pure white in the fire's light. "I like you though, you seem pretty nice."

His whole face suddenly resembled a beetroot at that remark.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm not great at making friends."

"Me either," Remus whispered, face cooling and a small smile appearing.

"Lily and Alice seem pretty cool so far," Elena explained and he nodded, listening politely. "The other two I haven't had a chance to talk to much."

"Um, the two boys Sirius and James already seem like good friends. The other boy, Peter, I haven't spoken to yet."

"Well it seems to be the start of something interesting if nothing else," Elena mused. "Are you always an early riser?"

"Sometimes, not always," Remus said and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll either be up at the crack of dawn or out until noon, I don't have much in-between," she admitted and he chuckled. The silence followed them as they were still new to each other and didn't have much to say yet. It was comfortable however and Remus's body language relaxed making Elena feel soothed in return.

"Elena!"

Having started to doze, Elena woke with a jump, startling Remus. She jumped to her feet and spun around to see Lily, her face flushed in her fluster but her uniform looking clean and neat.

"Mornin'," Elena offered as Lily strolled over with far too much energy for a Thursday morning. The 1st of September was a Wednesday so Elena had thought they would get a few days to explore and adjust but no such luck.

"I wondered where you'd gone! Are you always an early riser?" Lily asked energetically.

"Nah, hit and miss," Elena said simply. "Been chatting to another first year, this guy's Remus."

Remus looked like she'd thrown him into a sea of piranha as his eyes widened in horror at the sudden introduction.

"Hi, I'm Lily, nice to meet you!" Lily said kindly and again Remus blushed shyly, murmuring his name and returning the gesture politely. "The girls are still sleeping, should we go for breakfast together?"

Remus spluttered as he tried to find the right affirmative so Elena hooked arms with him and yanked him after them, giving him a pat on the back when he'd fallen into stride, head down in embarrassment.

"We have Transfiguration first," Lily said excitedly. "Our head of house, Professor McGonagall, is teaching us."

"That strict old bat?" Elena asked and immediately held her hand up in surrender at Lily's scandalised expression. "What? I just mean she's going to have me in detention for something or other within the week, I'm telling you."

"Why?" Remus piped up and Elena let out a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm too hot-tempered and use my mouth before my head," Elena admitted. "And I don't follow instructions or take critique well. I'm too stubborn so I can see us clashing."

Remus chuckled but found it wise to hold his tongue. He caught her elbow as she went to turn the wrong way and Lily snatched Elena's arm, her two new friends guiding her back to The Great Hall.

"Oh the sky has changed!" Lily said excitedly, gesturing to the cloudy ceiling where stars had shone the night before. Elena shrugged uninterested while Remus looked curious. "Really? It doesn't _amaze_ you both?"

"Eh," Elena offered. "It is pretty cool. But if it rains on my food I'm gonna curse it."

"You can't curse the ceiling," Remus chided and Lily agreed adamantly.

Of course, Elena had made friends with the rule-abiding ones. She just hoped they were nice enough not to sell her out if she _did_ attempt to curse the ceiling.

-O-

Elena sighed to herself as she leaned her face in her hand, waiting impatiently for her professor to get to their point. The start had been slow in classes with introductions and the odd demonstration but mostly they hadn't really done anything fun. Having always been a more practical sort, Elena's attention to the finer points had dwindled very quickly. Did she care about how and why she should turn a match into a needle? Nope, she'd rather just get on with it.

To her delight however, Lily was absolutely enamoured with every class of every subject. The redhead would be excited at absolutely everything and when they were told they were going to be turning matchsticks into needles she gasped with glee while Elena rolled her eyes. Being a muggleborn sounded so much more fun, she wished she could share just a smidgeon of Lily's enthusiasm.

True to her initial thoughts, Remus was a bit of a bookworm. He worked hard and knew a lot but he was very humble, which she really liked. Lily was easily brilliant despite not having the background knowledge but her genuine excitement and eagerness to learn made Elena feel warm rather than annoyed. They also helped her out when she was struggling with anything (due to her not paying attention, so really it was her own fault).

Elena stared at her match sceptically, as though expecting it to just turn into a needle by sheer willpower. But unfortunately, the match remained infuriatingly wooden.

Maybe McGonnagall was right, this was damn complex.

Glancing discreetly at Remus next to her, her mouth fell open seeing that the match (of course) was distinctly thinner and smoother than before, starting to look like a toothpick.

"How did you do that?!" she gasped, staring at his match then back at hers and then to him. He blushed, as he did whenever she praised him or was impressed by him, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

"Well, you need to think about changing the inside too, not just the appearance?"

Concentrating hard, Elena was pleased when her match seemed to become a little thinner.

"Thanks!"

"Chatting in class?" Mcgonagall stated coldly, sauntering over to scrutinise their work (and in Elena's opinion, looking for a reason to give her a detention).

"Sharing knowledge, Professor!" Elena said immediately as Remus paled in horror at the thought of being scolded.

"Perhaps you should apply that knowledge more diligently, Miss Harper."

"Right!" Elena saluted and prodded the match with her wand. She was pleased when the tip became noticeably more pointed and grinned at her professor. "See? I'm getting better."

"Slowly," Mcgonagall admitted grudgingly. "But don't distract Mr. Lupin."

"Won't do Professor!"

As McGongall turned away to assess the others Elena glanced around the rest of the room. Most people weren't doing very well with their transfiguration work although Lily was coming along splendidly, chatting to a Ravenclaw as she worked. Marlene seemed to have made no progress whatsoever and was complaining to Emmeline who wasn't much further. Alice had already set fire to her match twice. The boys towards the back of the room however, had already managed to perfectly transform their matches.

Sirius Black and James Potter had quickly established themselves as smug little geniuses. They performed things with ease that hinted at a magical background and were mocking of those who couldn't immediately follow. They were always joking and gossiping but always knew the answer to any question thrown.

She honestly didn't know how Remus dealt with them, they annoyed her and she had barely spoken to them. The other Gryffindor boy, a fat and sweaty lump, annoyed her just by being in the room though she hadn't quite decided why.

Two angelic geniuses and two insufferable know-it-all's leading their class, it was a year of intelligent students and Elena of course was stuck next to one or the other in each class.

Unfortunately, she wasn't particularly gifted when it came to thoughts and theories, having always been a more trial and error person.

This was especially noticeable in Potions when she had to put up with Snape on the other side of Lily. Merlin, it was like he was a dog and she was trying to attack his owner. Slughorn had spent most of their first lessons talking about himself and she was fed up of him already. The three of them were working on a cauldron together and Lily tried to alternate between placating them, scolding them and preparing the potion.

Snape shot a disgusted look at her everytime Lily turned her back and Elena scowled at him in return.

Lily Evans was _her_ friend too and if he had a problem-

"NO!" Lily and Snape shouted simultaneously as Elena dumped the entire gooey substance into her cauldron.

 **BANG!**

Elena blinked as the class erupted into laughter as she re-appeared from the cloud of smoke. Her face was blackened as though she had been hiding up a chimney, their potion a dark grey instead of the clear blue it was supposed to be.

"That, Miss Harper is why you should be careful about the specific amounts of ingredients," Professor Slughorn chuckled as she blushed under the sooty substance coating her face. However, there was a distinctly mischievous smile that hinted she was rather happy with the explosion.

"Really, Elena," Lily said, dark green eyes twinkling with humour. The smaller girl just looked so funny with a blackened face and huge light green eyes.

"Oh," Elena said, eyes widening in surprise. Rummaging around in her bag she pulled out a handkerchief. "You got some on you." Lily blushed when her cheek was scrubbed clean.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning yourself?" Lily asked with a chuckle and Elena shrugged. The redhead was rather touched how her dorm-mate was more concerned for her then herself, she really was a nice girl.

"Miss Harper, I think you should go and wash your face," Professor Slughorn said pointedly. Elena smiled and nodded and happily strolled out the room to clean up.

-O-

Classes continued to pass by in a bit of a blur and homework started to become the bane of Elena's life. Academic writing was not her thing and writing about things she did not understand or care for was the equivalent to torture for her eleven year old brain. As Flitwick eagerly began to explain an essay they had to do on the levitating charm (really, she'd been levitating biscuits down from wherever her father tried to hide them since she was a toddler, why did she have to worry about the inner workings), she noticed someone talking about her in the row behind.

"Hey Remus, you hang out with that Harper girl a lot right?"

"Er, yeah, we're good friends," Remus provided.

"What's she actually like? She seems a bit weird."

 _Well, excuse me._

"Oh no, she's really nice!"

Remus was lovely but that didn't sound very convincing.

"She does seem pretty cool, doesn't seem to care what teachers say."

"She's just… very strong minded," Remus provided and she chuckled at him trying to defend behaviour he didn't agree with.

"I still think she's weird."

"I can hear you," Elena snapped, turning to glare at Black who scoffed at her.

"Miss Harper! Please refrain from talking when I am, unless you want detention," Flitwick squeaked and she groaned.

"They were talking first!"

"Five points for arguing!"

Lily shot her a scolding look and Elena reluctantly bit her tongue. Stupid points.

-O-

"Where's Remus?" Elena demanded, seeing the boy missing from Transfiguration the next day.

"Well, hello to you too," Sirius scoffed and Elena pulled a face at him. The boy with glasses grinned at the dislike while the small fat one just fidgeted and stared at her.

"He was out all night in the hospital wing, said he didn't feel well," James provided.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena demanded, worried for her friend. Remus was always a bit pale and peaky; she hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Why should we tell you?" Sirius scoffed and yelped when she shot a small hex at him, giving him a sharp static shock.

"He's my friend and I want to know if he's alright," Elena said stubbornly and James continued to grin at how his best friend seemed to have found a new rival.

"You bitch, that hurt," Sirius hissed.

"What you call me?"

"You heard," he sneered but James came between them keeping the peace.

"Mate, is that any way to talk to a lady? She's going to hex you down the corridor," he said simply as Sirius lowered his wand petulantly.

"That isn't a lady, James."

"Can't argue with that," Elena said simply.

"We need partners for this session so I'll help you out if you want," James offered and Sirius looked scandalised.

"You just want to laugh when I suck, I'll pass," Elena said simply, spotting Alice and Lily and heading back over to them.

"Why are you talking to that troll?" Sirius said irritably and James laughed.

"Because you hate it and it's funny to wind you up," James said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "She's really not that bad, I quite like her."

"She's ugly and rude," Sirius sneered.

"Yeah, she's not that pretty," Peter admitted, speaking up for the first time.

"She's straightforward and simple," James said with a shrug.

"She's like a bloke… No, she's like a _troll_ ," Sirius said in distaste and James shrugged, delighted with a way to annoy his friend.

-O-

"I need to go see Remus, can I take his work for him?" Elena said as McGonagall swept into the room.

"Mr Lupin is fine, you can deliver it at the end of class," McGonagall said sternly. "I've had a note about his absence already Miss Harper, as much as I can appreciate you valuing your friends you can see him _after_ class."

Elena deflated, annoyed.

The professor turned to the board and began detailing their tasks for today while Elena sighed and tuned her out. She really hoped Remus was okay, he had looked a bit off when she saw him yesterday but he had just said that he had a headache and that his stomach hurt. What if it was serious, what if he-

Her thought process was interrupted when she felt a light thunk on the back of her head.

Seeing a ball of crumpled parchment on the floor by her foot her temper sparked and gripping the paper tightly she turned to throw it straight back at their stupid faces.

"MISS HARPER," McGonagall barked and Elena jumped, dropping the paper ball that had caught fire from her magic. "Detention! And you Potter! And you Black! There will be no _throwing_ across my classroom!"

"I didn't throw it!" Elena snapped.

"You were about to throw it back and _set fire_ to it," McGonagall seethed. "Now sit down before that detention is extended to the rest of the week."

Elena sat down grumpily, still hearing the boys giggling at the back.


End file.
